


一些小糟糕短篇

by ForCqSxnZZy



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForCqSxnZZy/pseuds/ForCqSxnZZy
Summary: ABO、9A4O都是些獨立短篇，如題，題材都略糟糕。沒什麼邏輯、寫了開心的。我也想不起來自己嗑了些什麼才寫出來的。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

\------豢養

木造的大房子，黑與白的佈置。

湊崎紗夏看見那個縮在角落的孩子，議論紛紛之中的透明人。她一步一步的走近，蹲在七、八歲的孩子面前。

她是第一次看清了這個曾被任何人諂媚的孩子，她的眼睛濕漉漉的，像隻小鹿，彷彿隨時會哭，不如說湊崎覺得她應該哭才對，但小孩沒有。她像個過分精緻的玩偶，可惜小小年紀還不懂得如何隱藏，憋住的眼淚只讓她顯得更加無助可憐。

就像隻被遺棄的犬類，隱約之間又帶著驕傲，是狼？

「妳願意跟我走嗎？」鬼使神差的，湊崎紗夏說出這句話時才驚覺那個盯著孩子的瞳孔時悄悄冒出的想法，她有種想抽自己的衝動，但想想又覺得並無大礙，反正那個眾星拱月的孩子早隨著雙親消逝在風裡，現在在她眼前的只是個人人喊打的過街老鼠、遺產上的一抹汙點。

孩子沒有回話，湊崎紗夏悻悻的起身，走了兩步，咚咚的腳步聲隨之響起，她回頭，看到孩子低著頭跟在後頭。

眾目睽睽，湊崎紗夏彎下腰，抱起孩子，吩咐兩句，走上屋前的石子路。她用袖口擦了擦孩子掉下的眼淚，露出溫柔的微笑。

「走，我們回家。」

將周子瑜撿回家的那一年，湊崎紗夏還是個二十歲的大學生。

年紀輕輕的Omega帶著一個孩子難免有人說些閒話，但湊崎覺得無所謂，一切生活照常。

周子瑜十分拘謹，乖巧的可怕，除了太過黏人、總跟著自己，其餘根本沒有孩子該有的特徵。聽話又成熟，從不無理取鬧，起初湊崎紗夏常常告訴小孩能更任性點，但小孩的乖似乎刻在了骨子裡，始終沉著冷靜。  
看著小孩靜靜的待在一邊時，她覺得周子瑜就像隻人畜無害的小狗，永遠也不會強迫或傷害人，一點攻擊性也沒有。

湊崎紗夏對周子瑜沒有任何要求，她想周子瑜最純真的年紀都葬送在學習禮儀和各種才藝的束縛裡了，所以她給了她最大限度的自由，讓她上普通的學校，過普通人的人生，但周子瑜的長相注定讓她變得特別，自家的優秀小孩從來都是焦點，即使踏入了平民世界仍然。

她也不在乎周子瑜未來會分化成什麼，只要孩子喜歡、習慣就夠了，反正是她自己的人生，以她的外貌和才能也無須多慮，她知道她必將光鮮亮麗。

那時湊崎希望孩子快樂就好。

最初周子瑜有點懵懂，只知道有個姐姐願意接替父母照顧她，對她很好，久而久之她變得全心全意的依賴她，但她知道她對湊崎從來都是愛，從她抱起她那刻起，是充滿佔有慾的愛，她永遠是屬於她的“姐姐”。

周子瑜習慣叫她姐姐，喜歡給她抱著，喜歡晚上和她一起睡覺，湊崎紗夏看孩子還小倒也隨意寵著，除了偶爾夜不歸宿，基本上兩人都睡在一起；有時她半夜回家，還會看見小孩睡在她的床上，手裡抱著她的衣服。

周子瑜很依賴姐姐，她想永遠和姐姐在一起，就像曾經父母要求她要明白自己所擁有和肩負的責任和權力，她區分著，她是湊崎的，湊崎是她的，她愛著湊崎。在學校認識性別後，抱著姐姐時周子瑜總是會想著，湊崎是Omega，每個Omega都有自己的味道，她很好奇湊崎的味道，她想知道、渴望了解，她總會貼著姐姐的後頸呼吸。周子瑜不想讓湊崎多費心，所以總是扮演一個乖小孩，除了偶爾的任性，那個人也總是放縱著她的任性。

每當家裡有訪客時，周子瑜總會緊緊地跟在湊崎紗夏旁邊，不吵不鬧，就是跟著，湊崎想孩子似乎是很怕生，但告訴她可以回房待著又不肯。朋友們常感嘆湊崎家那個長得漂亮的孩子太過黏人，但她覺得孩子喜歡她沒什麼不好。

周子瑜升上國中了，身材開始挑高。湊崎紗夏知道孩子很受歡迎，個性溫柔、什麼都擅長，一定很多人約她出門，湊崎紗夏接小孩放學時常看到許多人跟著小孩走出校門，目送小孩上車；她曾調笑著問過周子瑜，但周子瑜似乎不喜歡講，周子瑜和她待在一起時總是很開心、喜歡問著她的生活點滴，青春期的小孩還是時常宅在家中，即使那時她常為了工作早出晚歸，她還是會抱著她的衣服睡在她的床上。

有回湊崎紗夏喝醉了，還剛好來了發情期。她被Alpha抱回家時已經很晚了，但周子瑜在客廳裡還沒睡，看見兩人，周子瑜回頭走進了自己的房間；Alpha把她帶進了臥室，情慾沖昏了頭，她無暇顧及其他，在她止不住哭聲時，恍惚間似乎看見房門並未鎖緊。

那是她在領養周子瑜之後，第一次將Alpha帶回家。湊崎紗夏很擔心會給小孩造成影響，但事件還是不可避免的發生了。小孩再也不睡她的床了，她買了很多好吃的賠罪道歉，發誓再也不會犯，事情隨後不了了之。

不久後，周子瑜帶回了一份報告，是關於性別分化的評估報告，這時湊崎紗夏才想起小孩就快分化了。八成Beta，一成五Omega，最後才是Alpha，她想起當初自己六成的機率最終也成了Omega，可知這份評估還算靈驗。她覺得周子瑜不算強勢也不愛撒嬌，Beta很適合她的個性。最後她注意到了報告尾頁，寫著內容僅為評估、正式分化前的時期將對評估對象產生很大的影響。

周子瑜分化成了Alpha。

那天湊崎紗夏回家時便聞到了空氣中的味道，她發現周子瑜躺在她的床上，像以前那般抱著她的衣服。沒什麼好猶豫的，小孩發著燒，看起來很難受。她靠近周子瑜，用Omega的信息速安撫著她，家裡沒有Alpha的抑制劑，只有她能幫她。湊崎紗夏抽掉衣服，伸手觸碰小孩的硬挺。周子瑜向後逃開，湊崎脫下大衣，剛分化的Alpha的信息素還未成熟，但依然讓她覺得熱。  
這時周子瑜終於聞到了，她夢寐以求的橙香。  
「乖，弄出來會舒服點的…」湊崎紗夏柔聲說道，再次靠近；這次周子瑜沒再掙扎，她拉下她的褲子，剛成熟的腺體隨即彈出，她用手搓揉著小孩硬挺的性器，用柔軟指腹揉捏，從上到下摩擦，周子瑜揪緊了床單，臉紅的滴血。  
不一會小孩射了，衣褲都沾上了，但還是硬著。撥開頭髮，湊崎紗夏彎下腰，張口含住，周子瑜渾身都在抖，「不…不要…」。湊崎紗夏沒有理她，用舌頭舔舐，像在吃棒棒糖那樣，舌尖在頂端打轉，牙齒輕咬，用溫熱的口腔包裹住，吞吞吐吐。  
周子瑜情不自禁的將手指插進湊崎的頭髮間，她喜歡的人在幫她口，頭顱低下，像是臣服於她的子民，她覺得身上的血液隨時都會衝爆血管，她隨著本能的衝動，按著湊崎的腦袋開始抽插，比她幫她舔還要更深。小孩突如其來的舉動讓湊崎紗夏忍不住咳嗽，經過咽喉，她呼吸困難，但咳嗽時收縮的肌肉似乎讓剛分化的Alpha更興奮了，被刺激的小孩沒多久射在了她的嘴裡。  
喉嚨火辣辣的，一股熾熱的濃稠，「咳、咳咳」湊崎紗夏吞了大半，但量實在太多了，剩下的那些不住從她的嘴角流出，她伸出舌頭，白濁的液體順著舌尖滴落到床單上，拉出長長的白絲。  
「對不起...」  
湊崎紗夏抬眼看向小孩，周子瑜的眼睛盈滿淚水，低著頭，像隻做錯事的小狗，絲毫無法與剛剛那個按著她的頭的Alpha連上；她伸手揉了揉小孩低垂的狗耳朵，告訴她沒關係。  
自那之後，兩人的關係又變了。就像AO之間的隔閡，周子瑜不再跟她睡，也不再主動摟摟抱抱，兩人的家似乎分成了兩側，一半是Alpha的味道，一半是她的。剛分化完的那段日子特別尷尬，湊崎紗夏還是像以往一般照顧人，但周子瑜看見她總是臉紅，她體諒她，少了些肌膚接觸，保持著不讓小孩感到孤單的距離，繼續當好她的姐姐。  
周子瑜不知道該如何面對姐姐，只好選擇以時間淡化，然而每每午夜時分，她總會一再的夢見湊崎伏在她身下的那晚，含著她的腺體的景色。她不再睡湊崎的床，她卻會趁主人不在時闖入Omega的領域，躺在她的床上自慰，那張讓她又愛又恨的床，她記得湊崎在別人懷裡白皙染上粉紅的那晚，還有門板檔不住的呻吟聲，平日甜膩的聲線變得更加黏稠，周子瑜在門外聽了全程、自門縫中偷喵糾纏的身影；她更記得她主動幫她口交的那晚，那個人的臉上一樣泛著粉紅，周子瑜聞著橙香，酸酸甜甜的，令人口乾舌燥，她想像她在她身下的景色，想像握著自己腺體的是姐姐的手，一次又一次的射在上面。  
周子瑜上了高中，湊崎紗夏覺得小孩變得更加高冷，是個氣質美人，也變得更加疏遠，她開始看不透小孩的表情，如果說周子瑜以前是隻乖巧的幼犬，乾淨的眼眸依然一覽無遺，剛分化的她就像是隻初生的小狼，潛藏著的銳氣初露鋒芒，現在則是隻學會獨立的狼，隱隱約約散發著攻擊性，漂亮的黑瞳深不見底，她已經是個Alpha了。  
周子瑜有時會偷拿湊崎的衣服，帶回房裡，彷彿有個人陪她睡覺，而那些衣服會不知不覺的從房裡消失，然後她又會再一次在湊崎的衣櫥裡看見它，她發現她的沉默之下有許多包容，好比她每次進入她的房間後總會留些味道，但她從來不過問，周子瑜好奇，湊崎紗夏是否能寵愛她的一切、為她做所有事。

有時湊崎在家會穿得比較清涼，露出大片細嫩的肌膚，大腿、鎖骨、肩膀和背，敏感地帶若隱若現，絲毫不懂防備。周子瑜總會有種衝動，想撕爛那些礙眼的破布，一睹其下的美好，但她往往只會動動喉頭，移開視線。  
周子瑜長得比湊崎高了，在學校有收不完的情書，不分性別的人皆為她著迷，唯有最親近的那個人始終不看她一眼。她已經是個Alpha，聞得到湊崎身上誘人的橙香，也聞得到她身上的其他人的味道，往往出現在她不回家的日子之後，所以她總會在那種夜晚跑進她房間，憤怒、忌妒、和，性。  
她在學校是弓道部的主力，每次射箭都有人在一旁尖叫鼓掌，湊崎會來看她比賽，她總是為了將獎杯送給她而更加努力，也為了讓身體鍛煉的更加強壯，為了有天能像想像那般把她的姐姐抱在懷裡抽插。  
有次放學回家的路上，周子瑜剛收到湊崎的消息說今晚不回家，她心情很差，恰好遇到了大學生的搭訕，那群大學生滿口淫穢，她本想直接走過，但她聽到了，心念一動，於是回頭問了那個女人，「妳能幫我口？」  
她跟著女人進到了小巷，女人很主動，伸手撩撥著她的下體，替她解開皮帶，用手揉捏著直到半硬，便張口含住，賣力吞吐。周子瑜閉上眼，想像在碰她的是湊崎，在女人含上時還是忍不住皺眉，根本不像，和記憶中的那個人差得遠遠的，湊崎不會如此急躁，會用牙齒細細研磨，不會一味進出，會用舌頭舔拭按摩，她覺得那個人的嘴遠比女人的更加柔軟，更加潮濕和溫熱，兩人天差地別，根本無法比擬。她睜開眼，面無表情，在女人含到嘴都酸了之後，草草的射在女人嘴裡。  
周子瑜看見女人想吐掉，心底一沉，她捏著女人的臉，「吞下去」，聲音低沉。說完，她才終於找回理智，意識到剛剛自己究竟幹了什麼，她看著被氣勢壓垮而忍不住哆嗦的女人。  
「...抱歉...」提上褲子，轉身逃開。周子瑜一路逃回了姐姐的房間，躲在被窩中，橙香包裹住她的世界，她整夜未眠。

隔天中午，湊崎紗夏回到了自己房間，空氣中飄散著小孩的味道，苦苦的，茶葉的味道。她默默的將床單和被單抱去洗，在客廳裡等著洗衣機運轉時，周子瑜回來了，穿著一件連帽衫並戴上帽子，神色冷淡，湊崎出聲叫她的名字，她提著午餐，看了她一眼，走回房內。

周子瑜決定了，她要上她，讓她的所有都屬於她。十年了，從湊崎把她抱回家的那天算起，她長大了，長成了身強體壯的Alpha，不是那個會跟在身後討抱抱的女孩，她要抱她，用這雙因拉弓而練出肌肉的手，她要讓她知道，她帶回家的小狗狗長成了狼，飢渴的狼，是要將她吃掉的狼。

就在她生日那天，十八歲。湊崎紗夏像過去那般替她慶生，周子瑜在姐姐喝的飲料裡下了藥，並親眼看著那個人喝下，興奮地忍不住笑。等著藥效發作時，湊崎驚呼一聲，「啊！我還沒把禮物拿給子瑜呢。」

周子瑜看著姐姐伸長手臂翻找，露出白皙的腰身，她看著忍不住硬了，不如說今天光是想到晚上將發生的事就讓她硬了好幾次，湊崎穿著貼身的牛仔褲，性感的曲線一覽無疑，不久後她將親手脫下那件牛仔褲，一親芳澤。

空氣裡的橙香變得濃郁，時間差不多了，周子瑜靠近貼上姐姐的背，伸手接過湊崎終於找到的禮物，在她疑惑著回頭時徑直吻上，舌頭竄入，掠奪著嘴裡的空氣；湊崎推搡著她的肩膀，她解開禮物上絲帶，禮物放到桌上，將姐姐的雙手舉過頭頂綁住，專注於那個吻，舌頭掃過牙齦、上顎，捲起另一根小舌吸吮、啃咬，等到姐姐喘不過氣時才退出，將她的唇填滿了茶的苦味。

像是終於注意到了般，她看見姐姐瞇著眼，面色潮紅的喘息，但來不及了，情熱讓她軟得像坨棉花，柔若無骨。

「妳…」「妳知道我有多喜歡妳嗎？」

周子瑜一再叫著，姐姐、姐姐、姐姐…想要嗎？想要嗎？我愛妳。她用舌頭舔著湊崎的嘴角、眼角，流連到她的耳朵，軟溼的舌勾勒著通紅的耳廓，手伸進衣服內，觸碰她夢寐以求的肉體，挺著腰，用脹得發疼的腺體戳著姐姐柔軟的大腿，含住她耳朵上的軟骨，「吶…替我生個孩子吧？Sana」

周子瑜興奮極了，她的手在發抖，巍巍顫顫的覆上胸前的柔軟，推開胸罩，五指擠壓雪白的軟肉，硬起的頂端摩擦著手掌上的繭，她沿著湊崎白皙的脖頸一路啃咬，最後含上另一邊的乳尖，用犬齒啃咬、拉扯，直到變得通紅，像是成熟的梅果，才捨得鬆開。她在細細品嘗Omega的肉體，隔著衣物頂著腿間凹陷的，她聽到姐姐細細的呻吟，嬌豔欲滴。

周子瑜一把脫下了湊崎紗夏的褲子，連帶被沾濕的底褲一起扔到了旁邊，她俯下身，在大腿內側留下吻痕，才奔向正題，親吻潮濕的花瓣，舌頭探進溫熱的巢穴，太甜了，湊崎紗夏身上的橙香甜的能釀蜜，姐姐的聲音宛如天籟，她等不及了，移開臉隨即伸入第一根手指，又熱又溼，身下好像快要炸開了，第二根，第三根，周子瑜等不及了。

她退出手指，腺體抵著穴口，夢想實現的那刻近在眼前，周子瑜幾乎快哭了。她用力擠進，緊緻的軟肉包覆住她的慾望，她忍不住呻吟，眼淚還是掉了下來，靠著狠勁一插到底，被緊緊吸住的感覺讓她尾椎發麻。是那個湊崎紗夏，周子瑜的姐姐，她忍不住衝動，擺動著腰部，用力過猛，腺體時不時滑出，又重新對準突進，直指花心，撞的湊崎七上八下。周子瑜咬著那人的肩膀，肌膚緊貼，汗水交融，在姐姐高潮時情不自禁的成結在她的身體裡。

耳邊尖叫不斷，周子瑜也低聲呻吟，滾燙的液體灌進體內，惹得湊崎顫抖不止。周子瑜抱起姐姐，放到桌上，湊崎的雙手被反綁在身後，胸部向上挺起顯得格外誘人，胸前大片雪白上滿是紅點，周子瑜滿意的彎下腰，親吻姐姐流出的淚水，捲進口中品嘗，雙手揉捏著挺翹的臀部，滑滑的，是有肉的柔軟。結消了，她再次挺動起腺體，將姐姐死死的釘在桌上，繼續奮力的凌虐Omega軟嫩的皮肉，湊崎紗夏被頂得失語，幾乎懷疑小孩是否要捅到她的內臟了。

高潮時周子瑜感覺到了姐姐弓起的腰身，她鬆開手，按壓那人微挺的小腹，有股熱潮噴湧在在體內搗股的硬挺，然後隨著抽插的動作帶出了白濁的黏液，似乎不太好受，她看見湊崎紗夏動了動，周子瑜移開手，解開綁在湊崎手上的絲帶，抓著姐姐的大腿方便進出，豐滿的雪團搖晃抖動，她又伸手揉捏跳動的乳房。高潮一波接一波，緊緻潮濕的肉穴又絞得她想射了。

周子瑜使勁往深處送，腺體吻著花心，第二次成結，股股熱流灌進姐姐體內，高潮的穴道不住收縮，像是要榨乾最後一滴汁液般的按摩著腺體，她彎下腰，標記了湊崎，將茶的苦味注進Omega的血液中，才放鬆肌肉，壓在湊崎的身上喘息。

她沒能夠看見，身下那人嘴角的笑意。

湊崎紗夏吐了吐舌頭，喉嚨喊的有些啞了，嘴裡的茶味開始回甘，她越發越止不住笑意，背鬆開的手在小孩的肩胛骨上打轉。周子瑜真沒讓她失望，從來沒有，各方面都是，始終是那個照著她的想法辦事的乖孩子。

大概是從什麼時候開始呢？是從小孩分化的那天起吧。過於露骨的視線和那份沉默的隱忍總讓湊崎感到興奮，還有帶著別人味道回來的早晨，那帶著攻擊性的眼神總讓她不由自主的濕了，當其他Alpha抱著她時，閉上眼便想起那個眼神總讓她忍不住高潮。愛不釋手呢，撩撥勾引又撒手放縱的小遊戲。出生於囚籠的狼，在自由之前躊躇，終究逃不過被豢養的命運，高貴又優雅，卻心甘情願的臣服，想想真是可笑。不過這樣也好，一輩子的忠犬誰不愛呢？

她伸長手臂，拿起被放在一旁的生日禮物，打開盒子，裡面是一個項圈。湊崎紗夏將項圈帶到周子瑜頸上，特意訂製的，十分合身，她愉悅的笑著，捧起小孩帶著疑惑的臉，帶著英氣的溫柔，依舊是那般好看，永遠永遠，都是她的，她噘嘴吻住她的唇瓣。

乖，我永遠的狗狗。


	2. Chapter 2

\------獨角戲

周子瑜，十九歲，單身中，就讀歷史系，目前正絕讚爆肝中。  
作為一個窮苦學生的典型代表，她的生活就是上課、打工、睡覺、打工、吃飯、打工…，如此這般無限循環，為了養活自己和擠出這學期的大學學費，在排除了賣腎這條選項後，她選擇了賣肝......錯了，是出賣勞力和睡眠時間以換取金錢。  
時針指向兩點，午夜兩點，她正在一間便利商店做著一天的第三份兼職，如果從前日十一點接班算起。  
倒也不是說周子瑜的家事悽慘，只是年輕的Alpha志向遠大，為了探索人類的起源而不畏抵抗強權、勇往直前。簡單來說，就是她不顧家人的反對，遠赴異鄉唸歷史罷了。  
因此被斷了金源。  
成了窮困的瀟灑書生。  
當然得忽略她站在櫃台前忍不住翻著白眼的樣子。  
二十四小時營業的便利商店，時值凌晨兩點根本空無一人。周子瑜瞪著冰櫃不停點頭，話說也只有她在顧店，年近五十的店長在裡面看著韓劇少女發春，偷睡一下也沒關係吧？  
某周姓薪水小偷正打算作案，“叮咚”一聲，自動門開啟的聲音打斷了她的詭計。周子瑜兩眼無神的看向門邊走進的今天第一位客人，頓時清醒了過來。  
進來的是個女人，目測二十幾歲，身著黑色的薄紗長裙，曼妙的身材一覽無遺，金色的長髮微卷，柔順的披散在肩頭，漂亮的鎖骨稜角分明，豐滿的弧形若隱若現，腰細臀寬，身板纖瘦，該有肉的地方卻一點沒少，細長的小腿，膚若凝脂，連腳踝都是完美的，最重要的是那張臉，顴骨稍高，五官立體，鼻梁襯出刀削的骨感，臉頰上的肉和微張的紅唇讓她顯得親近可愛，然而眼角微挑，一雙琥珀色的狐狸眼媚眼如斯，性感勾人的氣質又更勝一籌。  
女人啪嗒啪嗒的踩著小涼鞋，也一腳踩死了周子瑜的瞌睡蟲。  
不會冷嗎？這是周子瑜的第一個想法。  
第二個才是危險，不止對她，世界上的路人都危險了。那女人本身也危險，凌晨兩點穿那麼清涼的一個人上街實在是太危險了，而且女人還那麼瘦小。周子瑜猜女人應該是對面那棟高級公寓的住戶，過個馬路就到了，所以才那麼大膽的跑出來。  
她忍不住搖頭，不行啊，太沒戒心了，難道是不知道世界上很多壞人嗎？  
順便一提，第三個念頭是讚賞。不錯，內衣還知道要選一樣的黑色。  
不過，這麼晚了，那樣的美女到超商是要買些什麼呢？  
周子瑜突然好奇了起來。會是雜誌嗎？這麼晚還來買是真的對時尚很熱衷呢。會是漫畫嗎？看來是深夜睡不著才想打法時間呢。會是食物嗎？半夜出來覓食還真是莫名的有親切感啊。  
難得一見的樂子，周子瑜有些興起的猜想著，女人已經逛了一圈，正朝著櫃台走來，看來謎題很快就要揭曉了。  
她先聞到的是女人身上的味道。女人噴了香水，甜甜的、酸酸的，還有一絲不同的氣味，周子瑜猜女人用的是柑橘類混合薰衣草的香水，挺好聞的。  
女人拿著一盒東西，遞到了周子瑜面前，那是一盒保險套。  
誒？誒？？那是什麼？是她知道的那個用塑膠製程的、濕濕滑滑的小圈圈嗎？哈，她明白了，她是誤以為那是氣球了吧？確實長得有點像呢。她應該是個善良的魔法少女吧？為了打擊壞蛋忙到這麼晚還不辭辛勞的到便利店買氣球就是為了送驚喜給今天救下的小孩子吧？  
「這用起來感覺舒服嗎？」  
啊啊啊，她真的是來買套的啊啊啊！凌晨兩點、身穿薄紗、這個長的超漂亮的女人真的是來買保險套的啊！不由得想入非非，這種時間、場合、長相真的太引人遐想了。周子瑜覺得內心萬馬奔騰，臉上還是面無表情。  
女人的聲音好甜，有點高，讓人覺得心裡淌出了蜜。周子瑜發現女人笑起來有點像柴犬，對於愛狗人士的她來說衝擊十足，只是她不懂為何有人能用那樣可愛天真的笑容問這種事。  
話說女人為什麼會在意這種事啊？那些不都是A才會有感覺的事嗎？原來Omega也會擔心體感不好嗎？原來摩擦起來的感覺是不一樣的嗎？周子瑜突然想起一個前提，她不能太過先入為主，說不定女人是個A。  
「妳是Alpha嗎？」語氣平平淡淡。  
「不是。」  
看吧-----「不知道。」  
「妳沒用過嗎？呃…周...子瑜」她看著她的名牌講。  
關妳什麼事。周子瑜先在心裡回了，她覺得這個問題或多或少有點侵犯隱私，另一層面講，也有點曖昧，「沒有。」  
「妳不是Alpha嗎？」  
為什麼這麼問？憑什麼她是個A就要用過？憑什麼是A就要用過套？啊呸，憑什麼是A就要用過這品牌的套？  
秉持著店長教導的客人至上的精神，周子瑜再次耐這性子回答。  
「...是，但我沒有。」  
「噢......那這可以試用嗎？」女人又笑了，完完全全的另一種笑，顯得有些輕佻挑逗，更傾向於貼合性感的那面。  
周子瑜難以置信自己聽見的話。試用什麼？怎麼試用？帶回家用過了是能洗乾淨折回去？還是她當場能就地試用？在這個兩人獨處的空間裡說的那句話，她能很篤定的確信女人是在挑逗她.........應該吧？  
總之周子瑜自己是確定了。她看著女人疑惑的眨著狐狸眼，和那調個笑，她恍然大悟。  
她發現這女人就是個妖孽。  
「不可以！」  
說完，看見女人挑眉，周子瑜才發現自己有些太兇了。說到底那些可能只是她的錯覺。女人不說話了，只盯著她看，氣氛有點尷尬，冰櫃的嗡嗡聲前所未有的吵，周子瑜努力轉著腦袋，想化解這停滯的沉默。  
「......香水很好聞呢」周子瑜試圖尋找新話題。  
「我沒...」「是柑橘類的香水吧？」  
周子瑜看見女人再次挑眉，有些奇怪，低頭嗅了嗅身上的味道。  
怎麼了？怎麼了？她踩雷了嗎？原來香水是不能誇的嗎？城市人都這樣的嗎？那她可能是假的城市人了。  
依舊相顧無言，周子瑜覺得快要尬爆了，剛剛的話已經用盡了她的社交力，她的小心臟還因此出現裂痕了。她錯開視線不看女人，但那女人還是站在台前看她，也沒有要結帳的意思。  
這時店長走了出來，周子瑜看見店長感動的要毀天滅地了。她聽見店長詢問女人，立刻裝作沒事的逃離櫃台、逃離危險的女人，奈何便利商店太安靜了，她還是聽見了兩人的對話。  
「哇...您的洗髮精是薰衣草的嗎？好清爽的香味，哪個牌子的啊？」  
周子瑜忍不住皺眉。店長是個Beta、誇的是薰衣草、沒提到橙香、女人沒否認，所以真相只有一個-----  
呵呵，誇人家信息素好聞是哪來的變態？  
周子瑜在貨架前忙碌，實則注意力已經散成一團，一方面後悔剛剛自己的性騷擾，一方面在意那股橙香 。  
刺激，美女散發著信息素深夜買套。沒有比這更像AV劇情的了。  
那她不就是那個有了艷遇的無頭小店員了？  
「周子瑜！」  
店長在叫人，周子瑜暫時穩住了平常心，走回了櫃台。「帶這位客人去看看商品吧。」，她點點頭......等等，看什麼商品？女人拿的商品嗎？等等、別推她啊！難道原來店長也是會怕的嗎？是嗎？  
周子瑜硬著頭皮，跟著女人來到了成年人限定的區域。女人拿起了別盒察看，一盒一盒的翻看著，周子瑜不知道該做什麼，只好跟著一起研究起包裝。  
哇...超薄更薄？至尊勁薄？還有分什麼，激情裝？潤滑裝？雙悅愛潮又是什麼？這牌子也太多花樣了吧。感覺混和裝最實際。是說還分顏色的？  
「妳那盒多厚？」  
「0.05」周子瑜回答，反正她也不知道該怎麼介紹，索性就一盒盒報著，0.05、0.05、0.04、0.036、0.02、0.01......0.01是怎樣？真的不會破嗎？還是對那些客戶來講，捅破也是樂趣之一？  
「我看一下妳手上那盒。」  
周子瑜正打算遞給女人，女人便瞬間拉近了距離。她嗅到了橙香，心神恍惚，好近，女人的臉幾乎要貼到她的肩頭了，這個視角好不妙，她以前一直不懂長這麼高能做什麼，原來高個子是有福利的嗎？她很篤定女人是個妖孽。

周子瑜渾身僵硬，一不留神，盒子從手中滑落。  
她正打算去撿，便看見女人彎下腰了。小姐、小姐！！您的傷啊！很猙獰啊！刀疤遮一下好嗎？是想嚇死誰啊？她嗎？好，她已經死了。  
不行。這女人是個妖，想吃掉她的妖，她必須保持冷靜。  
「啊，抱歉扶一下。」說著，女人握住了周子瑜的手。  
哦，我的上帝、耶和華、聖母瑪莉亞、阿拉、宙斯、維納斯、阿波羅、奧丁、洛基、蓋亞、歐西里斯、奈芙蒂斯、努特、梵天、毗濕奴、濕婆、天照大神、伊邪那岐、安倍清明、元始天王、太元聖母、觀世音菩薩、玄冥、媽祖、西王母、延平郡王、保生大帝......  
「阿彌陀佛...」  
「妳說什麼？」  
周子瑜迅速的搖搖頭，與已經鬆開手的女人拉開距離。好險，她靠著歷史系豐富的知識學養把知道的神都唸了個遍，才沒中這個女人的陷阱。  
女人終於選定了，但依舊是最初拿來問她的那盒。周子瑜看著女人走向櫃台，終於安心的鬆了口氣。她感嘆現在的店員真的是太難當了，職個班都有生命危險，還要會抵抗妖術。

「周子瑜！」

又双叒叕來？？？

「架上沒有貨了，帶這位小姐去倉庫取貨一下。」

周子瑜看著店長。店長，請！！店長也看著她，微笑，推著她的力道讓她險些摔倒。周子瑜猛然想起，倉庫不是禁止進入的嗎？應該讓客人在櫃台等著的吧？果然店長也是會怕的吧？能讓一個五十歲育有二子開朗健談散發母性的中年女性Beta都感覺到危險，這個女人到底是何方神聖？

周子瑜在店長的死亡注視下領著女人進了後方，來到了倉庫。她問女人要找什麼，女人說店長告訴她這個套貌似有小包裝的試用型，周子瑜喔了一聲回覆。她繞過零食、飲料、生鮮和其他可食用物的貨架，停在最後擺放雜貨類的地方，由下而上的找去，報紙、雜誌、保養品，找到了寫著衛生用品的紙箱，拖出並打開來看，卻沒翻到類似的小包裝。

「會不會是那箱？」女人指著最上層，周子瑜順著望去，看見一個未標記內容物的紙箱。她搬來了凳子，女人踩著就要上去。周子瑜連忙攔著，讓客人自己拿，摔著可就不好了，太驚險了，對她也是。穿著情趣內衣不好爬高吧？

「這不是情趣內衣喔，是我的睡衣。」女人微笑著說。

草。周子瑜立刻摀住嘴，她說出來了嗎？「哈、哈」，乾笑兩聲。

太尷尬了，周子瑜覺得她的表情快要繃不住了。她旋即踩上凳子，伸長手臂去拿箱子，女人怕她不穩，還貼心的幫她扶著，只是如果扶的不是腰、是椅子就好了。話說為什麼要扶腰啊？扶就算了，別捏啊！捏也罷了，不要滑到其他地方啊，這根本是抱著了吧？

周子瑜想趕快逃離魔掌，但箱子似乎卡住了，她一時半會拖不出來，女人已經在描繪著她腹部的線條了。她手邊抓著箱子，心裡開始默念歷史事件，試圖找回初心，平復一下快要吵到耳聾的心跳。

西元前六世紀，畢達哥拉斯提出精源論；西元前330年，波斯帝國瓦解；西元前三世紀，伊比鳩魯發展享樂主義；西元前202年，項羽垓下之圍；西元前30年，屋大維任命大元帥……等等，什麼精？什麼薄絲？什麼享樂？什麼下什麼圍？什麼大什麼大？醒醒啊！周子瑜！

周子瑜終於拖出了箱子，她立刻抱著箱子跳下板凳，與女人保持社交安全距離。深呼吸三次，她才謹慎的在兩人之間放下箱子。女人蹲在了箱子邊。

周子瑜用兩手搓揉臉部。裙子啊啊啊啊！小姐妳穿的是裙子啊啊！是嫌薄紗不夠若隱若現嗎？？這妖孽小姐到底有完沒完啊啊啊！

「怎麼了？」

「沒事，想睡。」

周子瑜把自己的臉搓到麻，才站起身，換了個位子，蹲到女人旁邊。只有橙香濃了點，總比目不能視好多了。她打開箱子翻找，裡面多半是些傳單和廢紙，依舊沒有要找的東西。

翻遍了紙箱，還是找不到。周子瑜起身，告訴女人店長應該是記錯了，她讓女人先回前台，她要收拾一會倉庫，目送那姣好的背影消失，周子瑜才終於放鬆下來，嘆出一口長長的氣。

周子瑜回到櫃台，店裡已經沒有人了。那位妖孽小姐終於走了。

折騰了半小時，再半小時就要下班了。周子瑜覺得身心不是一般的疲憊，但也充斥著劫後餘生的感慨，所謂年上的漂亮姐姐真的是太可怕了，一個不留神和意志不堅就好像會被吃掉。

之後半小時也沒其他客人來。

指針抵達三點。周子瑜換下便利商店的圍裙，踩著輕快的步伐和店長道別。四肢依舊健全，她很快樂，爆肝的最後一夜已經過完，她籌夠了學費，能回歸健康正常的生活了，尤其是在最後還渡過了難關。明天也是下午才有課，她現在回家，還能好好補覺，心情不是一般的雀躍。

然而出了店門，周子瑜便啞口無言了。她忍不住皺眉，是今天第一次面部肌肉失控。因為她看見了那個妖孽小姐，就在馬路對面的路燈下玩著手機。

是在等她？不，可能只是她自我意識過剩了。

周子瑜壓著內心不好的預感，邁開腿，朝回家的方向走去。

走著走著，她回頭。女人不知何時過了馬路，走在她背後的三個路燈遠的白光下，燈光照著她，更顯肌膚的白皙透亮。

跟上來了了呃呃呃？？？

不，也可能是路剛好同向罷了。

周子瑜繼續走。啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒。

停。......。

繼續走。啪嗒啪嗒。

停。……。

走。啪嗒。

停。………。

果然跟上來了啊啊啊！周子瑜頭也不回，馬不停蹄的走著，用她畢生最快的速度”漫步”，因為她害怕如果表露出自己的警戒反而會刺激到對方，一個不好弄巧成拙。但不管她怎麼突破”漫步”的極限，身後源源不絕的啪嗒啪嗒聲還是越來越響，那女人在接近，那妖孽到底想做什麼？！

擦身而過一幫醉酒的上班族，周子瑜聽見身後傳來了嘻笑聲。

周子瑜逐漸停下腳步，嘆氣，所以就說凌晨穿成那樣上街是很危險的啊。她回頭，冷著臉走近，穿過那幫醉漢，牽起女人的手，拉著她走出吵吵鬧鬧的搔擾。啪嗒啪嗒的，周子瑜沒有立刻停下，而是走出了幾條街才鬆開手。

「妳是要回家嗎？」女人並肩站在身側，周子瑜沒有轉頭看她的問著。

「原本是打算散散步看看，然後就回家…」

周子瑜想，大概是剛好同路，女人才跟著她吧。畢竟一個人走夜路真的太危險了，女人會害怕、跟著她走也有道理，說過話的便利店店員總比完全的陌生人和獨自一人來得好。

一路無言，兩人肩並肩走著。不知不覺間周子瑜已經走回了她家樓下，而女人依舊站在她的身側，「妳家在哪？」，都順路這麼久了，應該距離不遠，她想自己可以送女人回家。女人伸出手，指著兩人走過的方向。周子瑜挑眉，她覺得女人太客氣了，可以先說沒關係的。她又追問，然後女人說出了大樓的名字。周子瑜覺得有些耳熟，不一會心裡有了底。

「…就在便利店對面…？」

她看見女人點頭。周子瑜覺得快要崩潰了。

周子瑜問女人為什麼不早說，女人回答時有些委屈，她說是她拉著她往這邊走的。周子瑜無言以對。好，確實是事實，不然要人家自己回頭再給那群上班族搔擾一次嗎？

重點是現在該怎麼辦？周子瑜走回家花了半小時，如果要送女人回家來回又要一小時，前提還是沒有其他的突發狀況。現在三更半夜的，處在謐靜的住宅區內路上一輛車也沒有，更何況計程車。

「妳…要先住我家嗎？」

「好啊。」

周子瑜看見女人笑得燦爛，渾身竄過一股電流。她想反正就算女人如此妖孽，身為Alpha的還是她自己啊？一個Omega是能把她吃了不成？反而是妖孽小姐，半夜跟著一個年輕氣盛的陌生Alpha回家不怕嗎？有危險的是女人才對，世界上壞人可是很多的啊。

周子瑜還是把偶然遇見的妖孽帶回家了。

為方便稱呼，她問了女人的名字，「叫我Sana就好。」，周子瑜點點頭沒有異議。她把床讓給了女人睡，不是因為私心，而是信息素的過濾器只有臥室才有，整間屋子都是她的茶味，只有那裡能淡些。

周子瑜將自己的寢具放在客廳，拿了副新的塞進女人懷裡，然後進了浴室洗澡。洗完出來，她卻看見女人還在沙發上，滑著手機，發現她出來，女人放下了手機，語氣委屈，「周子瑜，妳洗好久。」

周子瑜疑惑了，…她在等她？

要做什麼？

周子瑜覺得毛骨悚然，隨即僵在原地。女人回頭瞥了她一眼，揮了揮手要她過去。周子瑜戰戰兢兢的坐在女人身旁。不會吧？不會吧？應該她猜錯了吧？女人其實是個鬼吧？她撞鬼了。不然就是她在做夢吧？哈哈，單身太久了不小心做了這種夢呢，仔細想想，是不是有什麼線索呢？想、快想啊周子瑜！

女人握住了周子瑜的手。

哇喔，真是真實的夢境呢，哈、哈哈……不是、不是，不要靠過來、也不要散發信息素、很香沒錯，但很熱的啊、會燒起來的啊！看吧，燒起來了！她腿間的東西。不對，你也別隨便燒起來啊，別讓讓你燒你就燒的嗎？喂，至少尊重一下你主人的意見吧？呀，喂！

周子瑜已經徹底亂了套，她壓不住腦內的胡思亂想，臉也紅的滴血，她覺得女人的手好軟，開始抑制不住瘋狂湧現的茶味。

女人的手滑到了她的腿間，周子瑜立刻拉緊褲頭縮到沙發邊緣。

不妙，真的太不妙了。

她把一個成精的妖帶回家了，還天真地以為能全身而退，女人笑著，很蠱惑人心的笑，帶著得意和驕傲，勢在必得的笑。她會被吃掉，可能屍骨無存，那是她的代價，因為她不知不覺間已經中招了。

女人靠了過來，再次握住周子瑜的手，十指緊扣，讓她無法掙脫，身體貼了上來，周子瑜覺得她的肌膚好軟好軟，貼在身上渾身是火，嘴唇是可口的糖果，橙香指僅僅是調味，讓她變得更令人垂涎三尺。

女人坐在她的腰上，周子瑜覺得自己的臉一定已經熟了，但絕對比不上活生生的女人白皙的皮肉好吃，危險的氣息太香、太甜了。

這女人是個妖孽。

「…妳要做什麼？」她發現自己的聲音很啞，像是三天沒喝水了。

「不是說過了嗎？要、試、用」

媽媽，首爾的漂亮姐姐都這麼肉食性的嗎？

周子瑜看見女人拿出了一盒套，搞了半天，最後還是買了第一盒。女人拆開了包裝，一排排的套掉了出來。周子瑜覺得手腳麻痺，女人的手在她身上做亂，她原本明明已經累到打瞌睡了，現在卻異常亢奮，尤其是下面那傢伙，沒被人碰還敢高高翹起，實在是太沒志氣了。

周子瑜忍不住低喘，手指蜷縮，她還在做著最後一絲精神上的抵抗。女人拖下了那件披著睡衣皮的情趣內衣，一口氣脫了精光，露出了底下成片潔白通透的肌膚和含苞待放的果實，身材一覽無遺。周子瑜立刻摀住鼻子，好險沒流鼻血。天，不愧是有著那種傷痕的女人，果然夠狠，又還好她的防禦力夠高。

女人抓著她的手，放到了胸前，臀部摩擦著那位沒志氣的弟兄，濕潤的觸感卻是從腹部傳來，還有女人那張絕美的臉蛋上的表情也是，周子瑜一時不知道該將神經集中在哪處才好，她想要求回放，讓她能不停重複這刻。她同時想看又想摸又想蹭又想磨，啊啊，為什麼人不能一心四用？

女人拉開了她的褲子，那位整間房最有精神的傢伙跳了出來，周子瑜看著女人握住它，感覺一並傳到了大腦。別啊、別啊，它今天不知道為什麼特別不堪一擊啊，再調戲它它會哭給妳看的。

周子瑜覺得腦袋越來越遲鈍，蠢蠢欲動的四肢也愈發愈難壓制住，她此刻還在掙扎，因為她知道如果將控制權讓給不會思考的東西，像是本能的話，她就別想睡了。理智繃成了絲，分分秒秒都是極限。

這時女人絲開了塑膠包裝，給她戴上了套，扶著矗立的腺體，緩緩坐下。周子瑜看見女人笑著，又是那種很嬌媚的笑，水晶般的棕色瞳孔也望著她，她看女人嫣紅的軟舌，「啊」

周子瑜拱起背，起身壓倒女人。

啊啊，不管了。

隔天下午，周子瑜搖搖晃晃的走進了教室，走到了她的親故孫彩瑛為她留好的位置上，坐下到趴平的動作行雲流水。

「妳怎麼像個殭屍一樣？昨晚不是最後一天了？下班後不睡覺做什麼？」

周子瑜緩緩的轉過頭，看向孫彩瑛，「…如果我說，我昨晚下班後遇上了個妖，並犧牲睡眠和那妖大戰了三百回合妳信嗎？」

「不信。」

「是吧…」周子瑜靜靜地閉上了眼。上課鈴響了，她隱隱約約聽見了孫彩瑛問，她是不是真的要睡？今天是湊崎教授的第一堂課啊，不怕被記住然後被針對整個學期嗎……

周子瑜嗤之以鼻。哼、她可是從那妖孽手裡活下來了啊，區區湊崎教授算什麼？她有出席就不錯了……。

教室變得很安靜，氣氛卻隱約躁動。高跟鞋的聲音停在了台前。

「妳不會也是那種人吧？為了被湊崎紗夏記住才故意做些違反常規的事，想刻意引起湊崎教授注意啊？」

周子瑜本來已經在和那位她的老祖先、孔子的初戀對象揮手打招呼了，但孫彩瑛的話還是自動傳進了耳裡，Minato…湊崎什麼？Minatozaki Sa什麼？

眉頭緩緩蹙起，周子瑜半睜開眼，「湊崎什麼？」

「紗--夏--，S.A.N.A，Sana。」孫彩瑛很貼心的拼給她聽，「日本人喔」

「我知道。」不會那麼巧吧？

「哦！第一節課竟然就有人敢睡覺啊。」

周子瑜醒了。徹徹底底的醒了。高跟鞋清脆的聲響在接近，她渾身都是冷汗，那聲音，那頻率震幅週期波型，她怎麼可能忘的掉折磨了她整晚的妖孽。她不敢動，有個影子擋住了光，她影約看見了金色的髮尾。

「啊，是醒著的啊。」

聲音很近。周子瑜立刻從桌上跳起，她又看見了那個女人，那個湊崎紗夏，湊崎帶著金框眼鏡，衣冠楚楚，整潔的白襯衫扣到最上面一顆，還化了妝，看起來性感成熟，散發著淋漓盡致的知性美，高貴的氣場讓人不敢忽視。但毫無疑問和昨晚穿著情趣內衣出門買套的Omega是同一人。

天，這個妖孽，光天化日之下的還敢披著衣裝出來做怪。

她看見湊崎彎下腰，嘴角勾著完美的弧度，手撐在桌面上，領口稍稍下滑，她看見了自己留在上面的紅點，「妳，下課到我的辦公室報到。」

周子瑜覺得下巴快要掉到地上了。

語畢，湊崎紗夏優雅地踩著高跟回到台前，開始上課。

過了五分鐘，孫彩瑛看周子瑜還是那份傻樣，便手動的替親故閉上嘴。

但周子瑜還是一路呆到了下課。

下課鈴響，教授抱起書本出了教室。孫彩瑛發現周子瑜終於回神了。

「妳還好嗎？需不需要我陪妳去啊？」今天的周子瑜太反常了。

「不用。」周子瑜將書包背上，淡漠的神情格外嚴肅，「彩瑛。」

「嗯？」

「將我的骨灰帶回祖國。」

「妳他媽今天從頭到尾到底在說些什麼？」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇因為融合了兩個想寫的梗(春夢和導演)，有點暴字數了

\------精靈小姐今天做夢了嗎？

湊崎紗夏第一次看到周子瑜時，下意識的反射動作讓她立刻回頭，避開與那雙黑瞳的對視。她仰著頭，右手蓋在雙眼上。  
啊，這就是一見鍾情嗎？  
她活了上千年，如今倒是終於親身體會到了。  
湊崎紗夏是個演員，出道至今剛滿千年。在各個種族齊聚的演藝圈裡，開始大放光彩倒也是幾百年前的事了。她從小便立定定了志向，夢想成為一名演員，當她滿兩百歲生日，總算成年時，她便報名了訓練班，在磨練近三十年後，也成功學成出道了。沒出過什麼大事，亦步亦趨的努力，用時間磨練出實力，她花了幾十年成為了真正的火紅的演員。  
精靈族的壽命長的很，同族的粉絲也遠遠不夠更加長情，其他族的粉絲多數一代一代的換，還是不停有生物為她的折服，這大概得歸咎於精靈不變的年輕貌美。久而久之，百年又百年的歲月過去，拿過了無數的年份，擁有了一出又一出的代表作，她突破了在整個聖地亞哥不容置疑的問題，成為在世上根本屈指可數的骨灰級大前輩。  
粉絲從最初幾百年的女友，老婆粉，也漸漸轉過來期待看見她幸福快樂的媽粉心態，畢竟快滿千歲的精靈Omega，就算只是為了渡過發情也罷，一般而言也該有一個穩定交往的對象了。  
自那之後不知不覺間又過了幾百年，如今她的婚姻問題已經變成了全民一體。湊崎紗夏在被一個身高才到腰間的幼崽詢問時，才真正引起問題的嚴重性。她發現自己似乎是身邊的所有生物裡，最不關心這件事的個體。  
都上千歲了，湊崎紗夏確實有過一些關係，只是都不長久，現在距告別前任也已經幾十年了。她覺得一個人沒什麼不好，自由自在，無拘無束倒也開心暢快，且科技發達，沒有異步的抑製劑早在幾百年前就上市了，有錢有閒的獨居生活著實愜意。  
但是，傳統的概念裡，還是推崇Omega就該找個Alpha突破，變成現在粉絲們的期望也如此。湊崎紗夏對此十分苦惱，一時之間要她找個能交差的Alpha大概比登天還難，她考慮了幾天，最終還是選擇順其自然，靜候緣分到來的那天。  
然後緣分便一個飛身肘擊的狠狠砸在了她的身上。  
就在她為了慶祝出道滿一千週年她仰著頭在想著，這就是命中註定嗎？好刺眼，像是開了兩百層濾鏡般，她而舉行聚會的宴會上，湊崎紗夏看見了那個猝不及防，沒有絲毫緩和空間的緣分。這輩子第一次知道一個生物能對自己的胃口到什麼的程度，周子瑜連髮尾的分岔都好看的驚為天人。  
就是她了，我要她，她必須是我的。湊崎紗夏在心底一再的發誓，無論如何她要得到眼前這個生物。她深呼吸，重新低頭，她知道自己失態了，帶著完美的微笑對愣住的周子瑜點點頭，以示歉意。  
「請問妳結婚了嗎？」  
再次出聲，說完湊崎紗夏就開始後悔了。有些繃不住微笑，認識完名字...下一句就開始身家調查是怎樣？  
但下一秒她又徹底放棄了表情管理，發自內心的喜出望外，彷彿腦袋上能開出小花的雀躍，因為她聽見周子瑜說“沒有”了。她接連又問了幾個私人問題，不顧一旁經紀人提醒她要保持儀態和禮貌的眼神幽默，答案都令她非常滿意，最後她問到了職業，“那子瑜是軍隊什麼工作的？”稱呼什麼的隨意！  
“導演，AV導演。”  
湊崎紗夏聞言反射性的微笑眨眼點頭，直到字句在腦裡解析，她忍不住張著嘴，指著周子瑜看向一旁的經紀人，「A ... AV不是......？」她沒發現現在的自己看起來就像只尖耳朵的傻狗。  
眼前這人一身正氣，純潔的目光炯炯有神，冷淡的印象和高貴的氣質並存，舉手投足間俐落端莊。你跟我說她是拍AV的？  
恰崎紗夏急忙恢復“優雅”，揮著手告別。人一走，她忽然又想到了。恰崎紗夏的眉毛揪成八字。此時似乎有人叫走了周子瑜，周子瑜稍稍辭別便回頭離去。另一件事，「...但那行業不是大部分都是...」她再次指著周子瑜的方向向經紀人問道。  
「是的，週導演的種族是魅魔哦，而且那位在那個圈內十分有名」。  
湊崎紗夏忽然有種錯愕的感覺她看周子瑜的耳朵尖尖的，又是人形，第一時間便認為對方是個同族了;然而想了想，又多了些恍然大悟，原來是個魅魔，難怪長的如此優越，優越的霸道，第一次認識便不由分說的勾走了靈魂，實在是太霸道了。不過她能確定周子瑜是她見過最好看的魅魔了。  
她為這個問題思索了了兩秒，隨即下定決心。誇種族之間的婚姻又不是沒有過先例，她覺得沒關係，只要有愛，那些都不是障礙！  
那天晚宴最大的收穫，對她向經紀人打聽了不少周子瑜的情報，又自己上網查了查，才對這人的評價多了幾分了解，也對周子瑜越發越好奇。  
為了不讓太多八卦的生物影響到周子瑜，湊崎紗夏沒將自己的未婚妻，不是，是心儀對象告訴太多生物，甚至只向幾位親近的人朋友訴說。  
然後幾位感有勢的友人便主動為她安排了與周子瑜的合作。她感動的第一次知道了那幫傢伙原來除了吃和嘲笑她單身外其實還是個“朋友”的事，雖然她們在也聽說了周子瑜後，看她的那種猥瑣的眼神十分欠過肩摔就是了。  
可喜可賀的，周子瑜成為了她接的新片的技術指導。那是部成人電影，有些兒少不宜的情節，但她不是女主，反而是本劇的幕後黑手，恰好沒有床戲，倒也沒沒過多在喜歡的人面前  
尷尬。然而沒過多久，湊崎紗夏便發現一個很嚴重的問題，那便是自己在周子瑜面前總是失常。彷彿回到了上千年前的那段孩提時代，會掛著鼻涕在雪地上打滾的時期，她在周子瑜面對會結巴，發呆，說話會牛頭不對馬嘴，表情管理更會自動下線。完了，她發現自己像沒談過戀愛的小白，是在喜歡的人面前會慌的一批的單身狗。  
她很確定自己在周子瑜眼裡就是只尖耳朵的傻狗。為什麼是狗？當然是因為周子瑜喜歡狗啊，她身為犬系女神， 她總是在傻笑，沒法依據自己的第一反應行動，反而還得克制一下自己，因為照亮了周子瑜喜歡自己也是理所當然的。  
但是湊齊紗紗夏在與周子瑜相處時，仍然會不知所措。  
著想法走的話，她大概已經把周子瑜推倒了。。還有周子瑜對她笑的時候，她發誓核彈炸彈出的坑都沒周子瑜腕的酒窩的殺傷力強大。她死了無數次，最後  
她轉換不幸福感，因此傻笑。但她笑不了多久，在看見周子瑜指導演員的那天便笑不下去了。她看見周子瑜就跪在那個女主的腿間，教一旁觀摩的演員該如何“上”，她看見那個男孩Omega的臉都紅透了，口水要滴不滴的，周子瑜還是一臉正氣，而不是姿勢的引人遐思。然後她看見周子瑜躺了下來，換成指導那位女主“被上”。湊崎紗夏覺得下巴快掉到地上了，那傢伙，仗著自己是位女性的Alpha就這麼肆無忌憚的嗎？沒看到那兩個演員的表情嗎？為什麼說著還能給自己“正直”的感覺？為什麼自己明明是個Omega，沒有那東西，看著看著還想上了？  
簡直是羨慕忌妒恨，而她的戲份呢？周子瑜對她的指導只是教她怎麼性感的猥瑣就好。而是她熟的很啊，只要看著周子瑜就會了了。所以四捨五入就是，周子瑜和她根本就沒有肢體接觸。  
轉眼合作的電影拍完了，兩人成功成為了朋友，但也只是朋友。平常週導演忙的很，湊崎紗夏甚至有空，想約也很難約到對方，僅偶爾偶爾傳訊息聊聊天，通通電話問安。  
見不到，更碰不著。日思夜想之下，湊崎紗夏第一次明白了什麼是“渴渴難耐”，不如說是體驗到了比較好。她，世界級的主軸，多少生物心目中的女神，活了上千年，現在還有欲求不滿的一天了。  
夠富有了，大部分也崇高。她一年有一半的時間閒著，另一半多是出場一些典禮，簡而言之，她很無聊，所以有數不盡的時間想周子瑜。她們認識幾個月了，關係沒有進展，她想做了，但她不可能拜託一個“  
她日漸焦躁，神經變得敏感，尤其是在話題中提到周子瑜時。終於被其中其中的朋友“這樣的事，雖然湊齊紗紗夏肯定她們遲早會結婚，但現在還是“朋友”，那也莫可奈何。一名損友發現了，湊崎紗夏以為對方會取笑她，但意外的是，對方竟然一臉理解的遞給她一張名片。那位有妻小的友人身上，畢竟以她們的聲名和方位友人還給了她她一個上狐狸面具，要她戴上再去。  
湊崎紗夏半信半疑，帶著面具來到了名片上的地址-亂搞十分危險，她當初單著的幾百年就是靠這渡過的。，是一棟大樓的十四樓。她曾來過這棟樓，但也只到過十層以下的展廳，過了十層，必須換乘電梯，還有幾個黑衣壯漢守在電梯前。這次他們看見了她的面具，便直接幫她按了電梯，還低頭迎送。  
電梯裡，湊崎紗夏敲著面具，看著某些數字一路上升，停在了頂樓，門一開，有兩國長相非常可觀的男女人形生物接待在前。

「您好，請出示您的入場證。」  
她疑惑的偏過頭，想了想，拿出了那張名片。她看兩位接待員接過了那張“邀請函”，並開始為她介紹起服務內容。這可疑的地方和湊崎紗夏的猜想對上了八九不離十，這是家商店，出售慾望，魅魔開的店。

有種莫名的親近感。  
就像古早以前以吸食精氣為生的魅魔，如今科技發達，社會的一角他們仍經營著自古以來的老本行。湊崎紗夏還是第一次踏進這種地方，她沒多留意接待員的介紹，或者四處張望著，“為什麼這裡燈光這麼暗？”   
“因為我們必須保護客人的隱私。”她聽見兩位魅魔接連的解釋。他們提供最頂級的服務，為那些不方便公開露面的生物解決需求，多數客人會像她一般配戴面具，但身形無法隱藏，他們為維護本身仍然會調低光線，所以才有專門的侍者從帶路。  
湊崎紗夏被帶進一個包廂，有個形似菜單的東西和幾本書還有一個平板被擺在桌前。兩個人也可以完全不用出聲演講，我們會提供任何您所需的要求。內容以一句話概括，應有盡有。她看得嘖嘖稱奇，津津有味，還仔細研究了配上的圖片，最後她被那個標榜著“ TOP”的服務項目吸引了注意。  
“ ...夢境體感？”  
湊崎紗夏一字一句閱讀著說明。是將提供的服務以做夢的形式完成，能自由選擇對象和設置夢的內容，可以做“任何”種類的夢，只是只是會會反應到現實，醒來後身體會反應疲倦，因為以大腦的角度對準真正獲得休息。  
她越看越好奇，還找來了服務生再次說明。然後服務生遞給了她一本冊子，告訴她如果是第一次體驗，可以先替換冊子裡的生物跳過繁瑣的設定位置，選好後用平板下單即可。湊崎紗夏翻開了冊子，發現是本名人錄，  
在這裡看見自己究竟該不該高興？？，，還有個排行榜，第一名是最近正大火的一個新星演員，她照著順位看下來。  
湊崎紗夏忽然好奇這種事難道不犯法嗎，但沒幾秒她又說服了自己，這種春夢大概就像是另類的意淫罷了。看見自己排名靠前，心底五味雜陳，她繼續看下，翻了一頁，意外看見了那個人的名字，冥想之中的預感成真。  
周子瑜，一個導演，排名卻出乎預料的高，湊崎紗夏想自己的敵人一定很多。翻到了那位，她默默的拿起平板，準備填充資料。她跳過了那些眼花繚亂的什麼姿勢，尺寸，大小問題，放棄思考那些究竟在夢裡還能不能調整的事，減少了品項後，毅然決然的在“具體生物”那格填下了周子瑜三個大字。  
資料都填完了，現在只剩道德方面的問題。湊崎紗夏戳著“完成訂單”的按鍵，遲遲移不開手指。如果介紹的內容都是真的，她便能在夢里和周子瑜做了，但她不確定這是否會影響兩人間的相處，擅自覺得睡過了也是很......自私（？ ）的一種心態。  
湊崎紗夏非常猶豫，在兩難之間掙扎，最後的最後，她還是選擇送出了訂單。她想，反正以後她們總會結婚的，她有那個自信，如今只是她單方面的先行一步了，也沒關係的吧？  
“嗯，沒關係。”她自言自語的答道。  
不久有人來接待她，給了她一個手環。湊崎紗夏聽完來者的說明，最後服務員詢問，是否需要提供樓下的房間休息？她拒絕了，拿著手環回到了家中。  
終於等到了睡前，湊崎紗夏換上了睡衣躺在床上，瞪著那個黑金的手環。他們告訴她，果然做夢的原理還是魔法，如今科技發達，魔法已經幾乎成為歷史的遺跡了，在日常中少之又少。她也只有兒時天氣冷時才會使用魔法來點起小火球取暖。  
而手環有兩個用途，一是作為啟動夢境的信號，二是用作辨別現實和幻想的標誌。發生手環睡下，但夢中手環會消失，如此這般確認是否處在了夢境之中。湊崎紗夏戴戴上了手環，關燈躺在柔軟的大床上，莫名的心悸和緊張感讓她遲遲無法入睡，踩轉了許久，最終還是墜入夢鄉。  
隔天一早，她緩緩的打開開眼，滿腦子只有兩個音節能形容。  
大發。  
湊崎紗夏蹬開被子，摸了摸自己，又看了看，由上到下，幹乾淨淨的，沒有一絲斑點痕跡和紅點。因此，  
那些真的只是夢境？她覺得難以置信，明明在當下那種肉與肉接觸的感覺和溫熱，心跳和肢體的節奏脈動，都再確確實確實不過的傳進了腦裡，但那真的只是夢，現在越來越記不起的細節便是最好的證明。  
即使如此湊崎紗夏還是忍不住質疑，為什麼做夢能比現實還爽？因為是魅魔施的法嗎？還是因為對像是周子瑜？她想著想著，質疑漸進轉化成讚歎。太神奇了，現在身體也沒了那種壓抑感，像是真的做過一樣，那是個遠比現實愉悅卻也同樣真實的夢境。  
湊崎紗夏看著手環皺眉，她覺得魅魔根本能靠著這個征服世界。只需  
一次體驗，她覺得自己上癮了。  
就在湊崎紗夏開始抵達於那棟高樓和住宅，夜夜笙歌的同時，身為知情人士的經紀人聯繫了她，問她要不要去給周導演探班。湊崎紗夏才發現，她已經許久沒見到現實中的周子瑜了，甚至最近每晚都夢，她還是有點想見她，於是便喬裝，出門與經紀人一起探班去了。  
久違的見面，湊崎紗夏面對周子瑜還是一樣的笨拙，但不知是否是因為隔段時間的重逢，她與周子瑜聊天時不再過度慌亂，小鹿撞死了，甚至能流暢的交談。她覺得這樣心態剛剛好，也只是喜歡的想立刻結婚的程度而已。她幸運的又瞥見那人的酒窩，想著。  
果然還是真人更好啊。  
和周子瑜聊了幾句，不久片場再次開工。這回周子瑜是導演，拍的也是正宗的AV，湊崎紗夏和經紀人站在一旁，咿咿呀呀的聲響充斥整個片場，她看著周子瑜專注於工作的側臉，死了上百次的小鹿再次開始活蹦亂跳，她按著胸口，心跳加速，懷疑心臟真的不會衝出胸膛，或撞出內傷嗎。  
隔了一點再見，湊崎紗夏發現自己的心意一分沒少，她第無數次的下定決心，周子瑜必須是她的。她看著那人喊卡，露出微笑對工作人員說著“幸苦了”，她很想告訴周子瑜自己的死了幾百回還得複活的小鹿才是最幸苦的，但她還是忍住了，在對上那雙宇宙第一的黑瞳時，她只是啊的發問，“我以後還能來探班嗎？”   
“當然可以，姐姐想來就來吧。”  
啊啊，今天的小鹿依舊死的安詳呢。  
湊崎紗夏嘆氣，看著周子瑜的微笑燃起鬥志。笑吧，再更迷人一點沒有關係，總有一天都是她的，反正現在欲求有夢境撐著，就算需要花個幾百年也無所謂，她有的是時間，她要追到她。  
隨後湊崎紗紗夏就開始開始了閒來無事的探班之路。  
在這過程中，她才真真正正見識到了別人口中的“週導演”。周子瑜的正職，規模遠比過去她接過的任何一齣戲都大，是赤裸裸的性愛，導演指導的範圍自然也比之前那出合作的戲戲還要寬廣。比方說，她便看過周子瑜佩戴手套，幫硬不起來的Alpha擼，幫濕不了的Omega努力做前戲。一次次的文化衝擊，糾正已不足以形容，湊崎紗夏固然無法接受，而偏偏周子瑜在工人備受肯定的實力便是其中出名的。  
就像傳聞描述的，週導演有著深不可測的床技藝和對性的敏銳直覺。據湊崎紗夏所知，周子瑜在業內被稱為天才，是超級著名的代表級人物，而主要有兩一個原因。一是因為其作為導演神一般的運鏡和拍出的姿勢，角度，任何細節總能戳中各種族的紅心；二是其作為技術指導，不分性別的定位都能淋漓盡致的發揮特別是在手技方面，湊崎紗夏聽跟隨周子瑜多年的副導感嘆，可謂摸了就潮吹的程度。  
湊崎紗夏覺得想像力有限只能又一次放棄思考。  
最最最重要的事，週導演還不近色。如此名聲再加上外貌，自然有很多人追求，但周子瑜根本從沒給過任何生物曖昧的機會，至於她那身無敵的技巧究竟是從何學來的，當然亦無從知曉，最終大眾將其歸咎於“天分”。周子瑜就是天才，就是為這行而生的神選之子。  
湊崎紗夏聽到這裡，已經徹底放空了。她一半的腦子在讚歎今天專注工作的周導演依舊過分好看，另一半則是在想著，所謂神一般的手技...究竟是什麼鬼？她沒有辦法想像，自然夜晚的夢境裡也無法呈現，她覺得腦袋多餘，容易在一次次的文化衝擊後，她仍然無法適應愛上一個魅魔。

但那又如何？一切都在漸漸好轉。有些不能接受的事，那些她們可以留到結婚後再談。她真的在習慣和探索周子瑜的世界，一天，每次去探班然後一起吃飯，每回假日相約的電影餐廳商場，對周子瑜的了解漸深，她更確定周子瑜就是那個命中註定的人選，就是那個“對的人”。

湊崎紗夏覺得她們的感情越來越好，甚至好到能一起去逛那些成年人限定的賣場，由此她如今絲毫不會感到不適或尷尬了。周子瑜還是看起來正義凜然，除非嘴裡說著一些NG的詞彙，湊崎紗夏能帶著微笑適當的回應，她自豪地想著，自己大概已經徹底接受這個新世界了，已經做好和眼前這人結婚的所有準備了，也已經足夠好奇，眼前這雙修長白皙的手進入身體裡的感覺了。

直到她知道了周子瑜出演過作品的事。

湊崎紗夏從副導那聽說後，在原地愣了很久很久，久到周子瑜下了班，走到她的身前叫她的名字。看著眼前那人澄澈的眼眸，她第一次拒絕了周子瑜的晚餐邀約，毅然決然的回家，順路走了班車影片出租店。

但她必須看，不需要任何理由，她就是覺得自己必須-瞪著那個肉色佔了八成的外殼，湊崎紗夏知道，如果自己看了，一定注意到封面上的那位“女主角”產生殺意。看看。

她將光碟放進去的機台裡，分配一桶摻入晚餐的爆米花在沙發上坐定，必要時也可認為投擲武器，看著放在伴隨著的一百英寸液晶螢幕開始撥放內容，是她介紹的特寫播完，黑屏之後，開始轉場到了第一個場景……

就這樣，湊崎紗夏默默看完了全程，到了終結螢幕暗下，她卻有種”什麼？那麼結束了？”的疑問。因為裡面不管是上還是被上的，都不是她所認識的周子瑜，她懷疑自己租錯了片。

懷疑之下，湊崎紗夏上網搜尋了這部片的製作清單，她仔細地看過出演演名單，在找到周子瑜的名字時，忽然有種想給消息來源的副導一個飛踢的衝動。

“路人B ---周子瑜”

她想大概是那個在公車上的場景，周子瑜就是裡面的路人之一。湊崎紗夏重新拾起包裝，無言地瞪著片子發呆，想了想，多少還是對鏡頭里的周子瑜感到好奇，反正都藉回來了，她決定還是在看一遍，好好找找“週演員”在哪裡。

這回她不再戰戰兢兢，反而悠閒的吃起了冷掉的爆米花，偶爾再配上幾口紅茶。她發現這部片其實意外的好看，據她這幾個月與周子瑜來往間所學她一邊的著爆米花，一邊等到了周子瑜的出場，雖然周子瑜甚至沒有露臉，但那雙長腿在電視中依然足夠顯眼。

晚上睡前，湊崎紗夏考慮了會兒，還是決定帶著手環入睡，她現在過了最初的狂熱期，一周也就做個兩，三次的夢。

畢竟她也不是什麼很色的精靈。

早晨起床，她發現那感覺出乎預料料外的不錯，很有新鮮感。當天她去還片子時，偶然間又瞥見了周子瑜的是一個周子瑜執導的新作，她拿起來看了看簡介，才想起自己的貌似還沒看過周子瑜的作品。

她隨即放下光碟，回家上網訂了全套的特輯，湊崎紗夏決定要收藏並看遍未來結婚對象所有的作品。在看過一片之後，她瞬間明白了周子瑜被稱為天才的理由，只能說，她第一次知道AV還能拍的如此精彩。  
大概就像追劇那般，現在湊崎紗夏的休閒嗜好變成了觀看周子瑜拍出的AV了。平時除了探班，其餘宅在家的時間裡，她都在鑽研和品味著那位領導人傳奇的作品，其餘瑣碎的位置，她仍然會去到那棟大樓購買生理需求的服務，偶爾在夜間夢夢片子裡的情節倒也有趣，就這樣於  
在此時，經紀人打來了電話，說是有部新劇的邀請，並據悉，在上次那部電影的成功之後，這次的新劇組也慕名的邀請了周子瑜當技術指導。有周子瑜，不用說也知道是成人電影，且這次的角色還是有床戲的女主角，但湊崎紗夏毅然決然的答應了。  
尷尬是什麼，能吃嗎？  
她已經不是看著周子瑜即將結巴的那個靦腆妖精了，是和周子瑜並肩走著時還能自然的偷牽大手的揩油專家了。她就是想體驗一下  
如果電影開拍，隨後短暫的休閒時光必定減少，湊崎紗夏算著時間，發情期也快到了，，活生生的周子瑜壓著自己的感覺，指標她能毫不猶豫的接下角色。她又上了一次那間店，想要更改夢境的內容。  
忽然接待員告訴她，她的消費金額已經轉變成正式會員，詢問她是否要正式註冊。湊崎紗夏沒多想便同意了，畢竟來日方長，她可能還足以跟周子瑜相處些呢，誰叫周子瑜如此的正直到遲遲呢呢？如今整個劇組都知道她探班的某種了，只有本人還一副渾然不覺的樣子。  
作為成為會員的優惠，湊崎紗夏收到了一份來自店的禮物，稱為是夢境的加強版，是會員限定的品項。她還聽接待員悄悄解釋了，因為是很強烈的術，所以是連發情遍熬過過的程度，會比以前的夢還要更刺激，替代也更明顯，但只要是用過的生物，無一例外都讚不絕口。  
湊崎紗夏聞言徹底被勾起了好奇心。她欣然接受了贈品，提著調整過的手環回到了家中。據說只要在即將發情時戴上，並成功睡下，一覺過後，全身上下便會神清氣爽了。  
她覺得迫不及待，但預定的發情期仍有幾天，她只能整天守在家中，以待發情的那刻到來，時隔多年，久違的能不靠抑製劑渡過，湊崎紗夏期待極了。  
今天是預定的發情日，她昨晚沒睡，整夜通宵都在為了開工前能多看幾部囤積的影片，一早吃了早餐，她便開始繼續研究起了周子瑜的作品，中午時，忽然有客人來訪，她透過監控察看，原來是經紀人來了。  
湊崎紗夏直接將電視的螢幕關掉，她想經紀人應該不會待太久，等等還能繼續看。她開門放了經紀人進來，經紀人看見她似乎鬆了口氣，緩緩道出來意，說是因為她這幾天都足不出戶，電話接了也匆匆掛斷，傳訊息又只說沒事，今天開始更是完全音訊全無，種種行為看起來十分反常，擔心她是生病了或出了什麼事才趕來看看的。  
湊崎紗夏覺得有些感動又好笑，一個幾千歲的精靈了，在家能出什麼事？她為經紀人倒了杯茶，這時，腹中忽然一股熱流竄過，湊崎紗夏從椅子上蹦起，來了。她給自己打了針暫時抑製劑，又吃了顆星安眠藥。  
她和經紀人簡單處方要求了兩句，表示自己現在要去睡覺了，等會離開時直接將門闔上就好。湊崎紗夏小跑著走進臥室，無視了經紀人的追問，帶手環，上床，躺平，蓋被，動作一氣呵成，她閉上眼，帶著微笑，身體的熱度稍降，墜入夢鄉前，隱約聽見了經紀人在和誰打著電話。  
“叮咚，叮咚”  
湊崎紗夏被門鈴聲驚醒，她從床上坐起，意識回來後的第一眼，她看向了右手。手環沒了，所以...是在夢裡？  
但為什麼這次她能清晰的意識到自己在做夢？湊崎紗夏把這歸咎於加強版的能力，體感和触感都和真的一樣，環境和睡前的狀態都十分模擬，她由衷的讚嘆加強版的性能之強大。忽然間，湊崎紗夏發現了身邊沒有周子瑜。  
“叮咚”  
鈴聲再次響起，她急忙跳下床，光著腳跑到門邊開門。忍不住笑了，和預料中的一樣，是周子瑜起來  
崎紗紗夏把周子瑜拉進了門內，心不在焉的微笑點頭。劇情竟然還承接了現實？但她又十分確定是夢，因為周子瑜沒來過她家，根本不可能知道她家地址並出現在她的家裡。  
她將周子瑜手上提著的袋子接過放下，手伸進周子瑜的大衣內，穿過腋下，掌心蓋在Alpha不寬的前端上，臉頰貼著脖子頸，想直接進入正題。現實中，平常她很少這樣大膽的抱她，多半是藉著酒醉裝傻才能提起勇氣的。於是她聽見周子瑜問了，「姐姐喝醉了嗎？」  
有時是夢，她依然覺得年下說這話實在太沒情調了，因此不滿的咬了咬靠著的脖子。口感不錯，她已經懶得感嘆加強版的力量了。  
這一咬，她發現周子瑜近似僵住了，湊崎紗夏又用臉頰蹭了蹭，想催促年下快點。難不成還得自己撲倒？加強版這樣真的不會促成生物在現實中犯罪嗎？她感覺到周子瑜的手放上了自己的背。  
「......薩那姐姐要吃些東西嗎？」  
吃東西？湊崎紗夏拉開了距離，看著周子瑜夢裡。還能吃東西了？她緩緩的點頭，突如其來的好奇心戰勝了性慾。  
她想，她們的婚後生活大概就是如此了，也許偶爾做飯做到一半甚至改成做愛，一定會在周子瑜在廚房裡忙活，湊崎紗夏則靠在廚房的門邊靜靜的看著。會很幸福的，她們兩個人。  
簡單的粥端上了桌，湊崎紗夏先一步坐在客廳的沙發上等候了，她看著周子瑜擺上湯匙，聽見那人問著“可以開電視嗎” ？”，她迫不及待的拿起湯匙，想都沒想就點頭了。  
“啊〜嗯〜啊啊啊啊♡♡   
”“喀當”到口的湯匙滑落，白粥灑在桌面上。叫聲不絕於耳，湊崎紗夏默默摀住耳朵，縮到了沙發一角。究竟是什麼白痴會忘了電視裡放著AV而且還在獨處時給喜歡的人發現了呢？還剛好是在高潮？是說做個夢而已為什麼為什麼還那麼尷尬？羞恥心要裂開了，她覺得自己的臉一定紅透了，她現在就像個變態一樣啊，幾千年的老精靈在線等求解決方法。  
她感覺到了一道道視線黏在自己身上，但她死活都不肯肯抬頭，太真了，她快尷尬死了，似乎全身都在發燙。湊崎紗夏聽見周子瑜問，姐姐是故意的嗎？她拼命的搖頭，試問誰會故意放AV在電視裡等著不知道那個人來發現？  
然而周子瑜似乎不太相信，她感覺到年下靠了過來，捉住了她的手臂，試圖拉開她保護著最後的羞恥心的屏障。湊崎紗夏努力掙扎，不要，如果再看見周子瑜透澈的瞳孔，她一定會覺得自己已經無可救藥了。AO之間的力量差異終究無法對抗，她的手被拉開了，聽見周子瑜說了什麼，沒聽清楚，慌慌張張的視線飄蕩，她閃閃躲躲，但周子瑜離的太近了，怎樣還是逃不出那個危險的領域，她對上了視線，再也移不開，她發現此時周子瑜的眼睛沒想像中的可怕，反而多了些更難描述的東西，她眨著眼睛，逼出的眼淚沾濕睫毛，臉好燙，「...什，什麼？妳說什麼？」  
「姐姐發情了。」  
湊崎紗夏看見周子瑜的黑瞳上下飄動，看著自己，像是在審視著什麼，帶著猶豫。她很熟悉這種視線，卻不知道原來周子瑜也會有這種眼神，這樣的年下驚人害羞。她忽然想起，自己是在做夢啊。  
那就不需要考慮太多了。  
湊崎紗夏斜過臉，迅速吻上眼前的嘴唇，周子瑜鬆開了她的手，她伸手抱住周子瑜的頭，閉上眼，專注於加深舌與舌頭的交流，手臂放在周子瑜的肩上，她一直往前，最後壓倒了周子瑜，她的右手牽上周子瑜的左手，糾纏冰涼的指節，弄得和自己一樣滾燙，她知道自己確實發情了，很熱，很喘，沒時間去思考為什麼夢境裡也在發情，她用牙齒輕咬另一根軟舌，舌尖滑過周子瑜的上顎，身軀緊貼，不留一絲空隙。  
啊，欲罷不能。  
「哈......哈......」直到快斷氣，湊崎紗夏停下喘息，她看見周子瑜的臉紅了，有些得意的笑了，她的左手鑽進了衣服內，虎口扣著周子瑜肋骨骨的凹痕。周子瑜的聲音變得嘶啞，她又聽見她問了，果然是故意的吧？  
湊崎紗夏眉頭輕挑，她們的下唇貼著下唇，鼻息交融在一起，她所說的舌頭舔了下周子瑜的微腫的上唇，反正是夢，她隨口回答。怎麼會是故意的？是妳這個魅魔的錯，從第一次見面就魅惑了我，明明都是妳的錯。  
嘴角忍不住上揚，她偏頭咬上通紅的耳朵，湊崎紗夏知道周子瑜興奮了，她的大腿就卡在她的股間，她每動一下都能感覺到。湊崎紗夏在周子瑜的耳邊催促，情慾已經徹底霸占了她的大腦，在被真正反推前，她聽到了周子瑜對那句不講理放置的回答。

…是嗎？那我會負責的。

隔天早晨，湊崎紗夏是被手機鈴聲吵醒的，她掙扎的延長雙臂拿起手機，轉接電話，經紀人的聲音劈頭而來，催促她趕快打理好，就要遲到了。她疑惑的翻開訊息查看，發現昨天傍晚確實就收到了提早開鏡的通知，但她自昨天中午開始都在睡覺，根本沒及時收到消息。她匆匆忙忙地下了床，踉蹌了兩步，而不是同時忍不住皺眉。這雜質...感覺也太真實了吧？

她搖搖晃晃的走到浴室洗漱，看見全身鏡裡的自己，奇怪，昨天穿的是這套睡衣嗎？刷著牙，她又看見自己空蕩蕩的手腕，手環…剛剛已經摘下了？走回臥室，看見了床頭上的手環，她想大概是自己半睡半醒間摘掉了。

湊崎紗夏換了套簡單的休閒裝，便走下樓上了來接應的車。車上經紀人問她怎麼睡到現在，她本想解釋，開口發現聲音啞的厲害，她立刻捏著喉嚨，一時不知該對異步感到佩服還是憤怒，加強版的突然真的強烈太多了。

她和經紀人要了喉糖和止痛藥，吃下止痛藥並含著喉糖，她靠著車窗闔眼補眠，順便回憶著昨晚。必須承認，夢境加強版的威力真的是爆炸性的寫實，如果以前是能征服世界，加強版就是能稱霸宇宙的程度了吧。她甚至能憶起更多親暱的小動作和細節，甚至連技巧都提升了幾個層次，也更貼近傳聞中對周子瑜的描述了，雖然只是夢，但她決定要在下一次見到副導時告訴副導，她覺得比起手，舌頭更強。

到了片場，下車前經紀人最後叮囑了她，”睡覺時最好不要帶著裝飾品，束縛感會影響睡眠質量。”湊崎紗夏懵懵的點頭，沒多想這句突如其來的話。

給化妝師上完了妝，湊崎紗夏換上演出服，參觀著佈置場景，恰好看見周子瑜和導演打完招呼，她帶著微笑對周子瑜揮了揮手，周子瑜看見了，朝她的方向走來，她先一步問候，「早安。」

「早安，姐姐身體還好嗎？」

她露出笑容，想讓體貼的年下安心，那份溫柔讓她莫名心虛，，頗有意外意外，看的出來她的身體不適嗎？湊崎紗夏搖了搖頭，“還好，只是肌肉有點酸痛。”擅自做好夢，總不能怪人家昨晚在夢裡太猛吧？

但周子瑜竟然牽住了她的手，略帶遺憾意的詢問她需不需要按摩緩解一下。湊崎紗夏發現今天的年下似乎比以前來的親暱，她開心得很，而為了不讓周子瑜擔心，她還是搖頭拒絕了。

恰好此時導演準備開拍，兩人便中斷了對話，各自工作去了。

時間轉眼流逝，已經是中午的休息時間了。湊崎紗夏找了周子瑜一起吃午餐，飯後兩人坐在戲場邊，湊崎紗夏在看著劇本，周子瑜則在看著人來人往。

“那個手環…”

她發現剛剛與自己對戲的Alpha腕上就帶著一個黑金的手環，和她家裡放著的一模一樣。她不禁感到嫌棄，正中午的，一個短短的午覺也要做春夢是有多欲求不滿？雖然身為同道中人，但Alpha沉迷的程度依然令她感到不齒。

湊崎紗夏繼續埋首劇本，忽然想起適才周子瑜的反應，她隨口問道，“子瑜也知道那個手環是做什麼用的嗎？”

“嗯...我畢竟是個魅魔，雖然沒用過也不會下咒，多少還是有些了解...”她聽見周子瑜緩緩的說，“ ...而且...姐姐家不是就有一個嗎？”

“嗯...”湊崎紗夏心不在焉的應道，兩人間突如其來的一陣沉默。她翻了一頁劇本，才猛然發覺有種違和感。等等，她剛剛說了什麼？湊崎紗夏轉頭看向周子瑜，正想開口詢問，又發現周子瑜正注意到自己，嚴格來說是自己的鎖骨。

“果然沒留記號是正確的呢。”

“欸？”劇本從手中滑落，她看著周子瑜的微笑。她先是想起了剛剛的話，她沒將手環帶出門過，所以”周子瑜見過她的手環” =”周子瑜去過過她家”。再加上上一句話，湊崎紗夏的腦袋徹底石化了。

湊崎紗夏看見周子瑜眨了眨眼，挑眉，似乎想通了什麼，溫柔的微笑一轉，變成了促狹的調笑，她不知道周子瑜還有這種表情，只是暴走的心跳告訴她這種壞壞的感覺她也愛慘了。她愣愣的看著周子瑜湊近耳邊，輕聲細語。

怎麼了？那可不是夢喔。


End file.
